worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Ingues Base
Background (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The Mardook Mobile Fortress is the largest mobile carrier for the entire Mardook fleet. The massive vessel, some 50 kilometers wide, is commanded by Lord Emperor Ingues. From this giant vessel Ingues rules all the Mardook forces. Model Type - Ingues Flagship Class - Base Ship/Station Crew - 100's of thousands of Marduk crew this massive vessel. There are millions of troops MDC By Location Main Hull Millions on MDC Hull per 40 ft 1 000 Main Engines 250 000 Secondary Engines 100 000 Main Particle Guns 2 500 Particle Guns 1 000 Missile Launchers 1 000 Hanger bays 50 000 Torpedo Launchers 3 000 Armour - Stops up to and including standard 55mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 2 in atmosphere, mach 4 in space Fold - 1 ly every 5 minutes Range - unlimited Statistics Height - 70km Length - 50km Width - 50km Weight - billions of tons Cargo - several hundred thousand mecha, hundreds of shuttles of both types. Power System - Heat pile cluster system Weapons Weapon Type - Super Heavy Fusaion Particel Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/planetary bombardment Range - 1 000 000km Damage - 2d6x10 000 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 10 minutes (40 melees) maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Main Particle Cannons (120) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 400 000km Damage - 5d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Gun (1000) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Type Launchers (240) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2000km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 40 cruise missile type weapons with one of the following warheads: Heavy Plasma, or Heavy Nuclear Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Missile launchers (1200) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missle Range - 250km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1-10 at a time Payload - 10 missiles ready, 100 in reload magazines, takes 1 fullmelee to reload Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Cannot dodge +4 strike Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 400 billion km and can track upto 80 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 8000km and can track upto 4000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 8000km and can target upto 400 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +3 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 20cm at 20km, as small as 100cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 300cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 40ly. +1 second of lag for every 10ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 99 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 3 000 000 km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 500 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 500 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 10000m doing 2d4x100 000md to anything within the radius. References Used Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech RPG